


I Pick You

by abi_lynne



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abi_lynne/pseuds/abi_lynne
Summary: Hey here's a quick little fic (drabble) for the Carry On Countdown day 1: Flower Shop AU! I kinda went in a different direction with it, hope you enjoy!





	I Pick You

Simon anxiously drummed his fingers against the paper that lay on on the table. He felt restless sitting down, but the thought of getting up, only to start pacing, exhausted him. He picked up the pink rose that sat on the table and fiddled with it, re-reading the passage written in blue ink, refreshing it in his mind. Baz will be here any second, his brain chimed.

And no sooner had the thought popped into his head than did the front door click open and Baz enter. As he took of his coat, he regarded the scene in front of him, then gave a quizzical look. "What's going on, Simon?"

"This is for you." Simon stood, his arm outstretched, offering Baz the flower. Baz took it, slowly, moving a few steps closer to the other boy and looking lovingly at him.

"I wrote you a poem. And i bought the flower, too, they're both for you," Simon's stammering did nothing to lessen the grin that was building on Baz's face. "I wrote this. It's for you. I'm gonna read it now." Simon stated, as if convincing himself to begin.

"I can't wait to hear it," Baz said softly, smiling ever so widely and not dropping his gaze.

"Okay. Okay!" Simon cleared his throat and began reading in a clear voice.  
"Though his hands are slender as trees,  
And his hair as black as night,  
His soul has no comparison  
But that of a flower  
Blooming and growing and beautiful.  
It is a flower i want so badly to have.  
I pray that he will let me pick him."

Simon stayed perfectly still, hands shaking. "Sorry if it was bad. Or if it's too short. It's just, I was walking by the flower shop today, and they were all so pretty, and you're so pretty, and it just sort of came to me, and I know it isn't perfect, or anything, so I - "

"Simon," Baz reached up and tucked the rose into the Simon's golden hair, silencing him. He moved forward, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead, then softly spoke, "I pick you."


End file.
